1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to laparoscopic hernia repair. More particularly, it refers to the use of a flared mesh patch to repair an inguinal hernia during laparoscopic procedures.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The traditional inguinal approach to hernia repair results in recurrence ranging from seven to twenty-one percent for primary repair and up to eighteen percent after repair of recurrent hernias. In addition, recovery periods associated with herniorrhaphy can be lengthy and painful, sometimes lasting from three to six weeks. See the Journal of Laparoendoscopic Surgery, Volume 1, No. 5, p. 269, 1991, Mary Ann Liebert, Inc., publishers. In seeking to improve on these results and reduce recovery periods associated with herniorrhaphy, surgeons have been carrying out laparoscopic hernia repair employing laser surgery techniques. See the Journal of Laparoendoscopic Surgery, Vol. 1, No. 1, 1990, pages 41-45; and Contemporary Surgery, October 1991, Vol. 39, No. 14, pages 15-19.
While it appears that laparoscopic hernia repair techniques have been successful, the insertion of polypropylene mesh into the opening in the inguinal region causing the hernia has sometimes resulted in bulging of the inguinal region. This could be caused by movement of the rolled up surgical mesh inserted into the hernia opening. A more perfect prosthetic mesh patch that can be delivered to the hernia site by laparoscopic techniques is needed to reduce side effects and recurrences from laparoscopic hernia repair surgery.